La Matriarca
by janethalonzo27
Summary: El camino recorrido le enseño que siempre se debe cuidar lo que mas se ama, el fue su guardián y la acompaño desde su niñez como el mas dulce recuerdo,ahora ella cuidaría de el, aun si en el proceso lo pierde todo. Las decisiones son aquellas que nos hacen ser las personas que reflejamos.
1. Chapter 1

Candy-Candy no me pertenece….

Capitulo I

Las gotas de lluvia azotaban fuertemente la ventana; la lluvia fue constante toda la noche, los estruendo y los relámpagos no lo habían dejado conciliar el sueño después de esa horrenda pesadilla…noche tras noche soñaba lo mismo, la veía…y la encontraba, después de tantos meses de búsqueda. Ella le miraba con su bella sonrisa, sus ojos lo observaban con calidez y amor, entonces ella giraba y con su mano señalaba un lugar en la habitación, la oscuridad no lo dejaba ver y cuando esta se disipaba… el llanto de un bebe lo invadía y lograba identificar un pequeño bulto sobre la cama, un manto blanco cubría completamente la habitación llenándola de luz y ella se acercaba el bulto sobre la cama, con mucha ternura se recostaba y conforme el se acercaba unas pequeñas manitas sobresalían de las mantas que le cubrían…el llanto cesaba y el despertaba, siempre recordando el sueño y las últimas palabras que escuchaba de sus labios…"Es tan bello lo que hemos hecho con amor" .

¡Tanta cosas habían pasado en los últimos años!...con un suspiro recordaba todo, allí sentado frente a la misma ventana sus demonios lo acusaban recordando tantos errores cometidos, tantos desaciertos… el que juro amarla y protegerla fue el que le causo más daño…le invadían sentimientos de miedo, impotencia, frustración, pero sobre todo la culpa. Meses y meses de búsqueda incesante recorriendo el país de un lugar a otro buscándola. Una horrible pesadilla lo invadió en horas de la noche, jamás había tenido tanto miedo como en estos momentos… un escalofrió lo recorrió nuevamente, solo de recordar aquel sueño… después de tanto buscarla la encontraba, con rapidez subía los escalones solo su respiración y el sonido de sus pisadas era capaz de escuchar, pero al entrar en la habitación Dorothy salía con un pequeño bulto en sus manos y el se detenía para observar lo que le entregaba y allí frente a la puerta como un espectador de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, recibía las mantas en sus brazos y cuando entraba en la habitación la veía allí recostada completamente pálida…solo lograba escuchar las palabras que Dorothy repetía una y otra vez…lo siento señor…lo siento…lo siento tanto no la logramos salvar…y cuando aquel dolor recorrió su cuerpo y llego a su pecho despertó…

Era imposible seguir allí; seguiría su corazonada, no sabía porque pero algo dentro de sí le decía que ella estaba en Lakewood. Se levanto y se preparo para partir con las primeras horas de la mañana…

El silencio invadía el comedor; nadie era capaz de decir algo coherente que no tuviera que ver con ella… en los últimos meses el aspecto físico y emocional de la familia había decaído notablemente, todos los clanes de la familia se unieron a la búsqueda en diferentes lugares. Ellos regresaron a América para buscarla en los lugares que conocían y en los que creían que se encontraría resguardada por el afecto de sus seres queridos, los cuales casi se mueren del susto al no saber nada de ella… el más afectado era William, su aspecto era deplorable, su rostro estaba marcado por el cansancio el exceso de trabajo y la mala alimentación, unas enormes ojeras y la palidez de su piel indicaban la condición en la que se encontraba sumado a la falta de sueño y la culpa que lo invadía al ser el causante de su partida tan apresurada en Londres.

El silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de mayordomo, que entraba para informar la llegada de la mano derecha del patriarca…

-Con permiso-dijo, al entrar al comedor, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes- Sir William, el señor Johnson acaba de llegar.

-Has lo ingresar por favor-indico mientras todo le observaban sin entender que pasaba- pide favor que le sirvan para que nos acompañe…

-muy bien señor, con permiso-dio mientras se retiraba.

-¿Qué pasa William?- pregunto Elroy mientras le observaba preocupada -¿Por qué has hecho venir a George tan temprano?.

Todos observaban la actitud de Albert, esperando una respuesta.

-Buenos días sir William, Madame, Señores-decía George mientras ingresaba al comedor y tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

La expectativa crecían mientras el implicado no respondía a las preguntas…

-¿Todo está preparado?-cuestiono Albert, al recién llegado ignorando a los presentes, sabía que no estarían de acuerdo con su decisión, realmente ni él entendía porque pretendía hacer el viaje tan imprevistamente… algo dentro le decía que buscara allí.

-Así es Señor-respondió George- el tren sale dentro de dos horas y media y ya he ordenado subir su equipaje al auto…

-Gracias, lamento mucho el hacerte correr a última hora-dijo Albert con sinceras disculpas…

-No se preocupe Señor, usted sabe que le acompaño donde usted me indique- respondió el aludido.

Todos observaba incrédulos la conversación de esos dos…realmente habían perdido la educación.

-par de mal educados –aseveró, Elroy con molestia-podrían explicar de que están hablando-exigió

-He decidido viajara Lakewood-informo haciendo una pausa para esperar su reacción.

Le impresiono a tal manera la decisión que había tomado sin consultar con ellos, lo entendía medidas desesperadas ante situaciones desesperadas… con toda la paciencia que tenia hablo, no debía perder el centro, la situación se salía de las manos de cada uno de ello.

_-Lo entiendo William…-dijo con solemnidad.-hemos estado muchas veces allá y nadie ha sabido de ella…- dijo tanteando el terreno.- pero un descanso no te iría mal en este momento, debes reponer fuerzas para seguir buscando- agrego mientras lo observaba con todo el cariño reflejado en sus ojos, el era un joven fuerte y estaba tan devastado en estos momento, que lo mejor sería descansar y tomar fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Le desconcertó totalmente su respuesta nunca imagino que su tía entendiera lo que en estos momentos estaba pasando…tanto tiempo despreciándola y en los últimos años ella fue quien mantuvo la alegría en la mansión…la amaba…ya no era capaz de continuar si no la encontraba pronto, tantas perdidas y pareciera que nunca iban a terminar…

-Así es tía, necesitó salir de la ciudad por un tiempo determinado- dijo mientras la veía con cariño, su único familiar y un soporte que nunca lo abandono cuando más lo necesitaba.

Se habían mantenido al margen de la conversación, ver el sufrimiento en los rostros de sus familiares era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado así que decidió intervenir…

-Tio -hablo Archie- con todo respeto creo que también sería adecuado que llevaras a la tía a descansar por unos días, -dijo con seguridad, observando a su tía… no creía conveniente que lo dejara ir solo a un lugar que tenia tantos recuerdos de ellos dos, su tía lo entendía y asintió con su cabeza.

-tienes mucha razón Archie, también necesitó descansar un poco- agrego Elroy, mientras observaba la reacción del patriarca, sabía que necesitaba su espacio, pero por una vez en su vida no estaba dispuesta a alejarlo y que su sobrino sufriera su dolor nuevamente aislado del mundo aunque en esta situación la decisión era propia.

-Entonces prepara tus cosas tía…dijo Albert, viéndola a los ojos, ella sabía que algo pasaba era muy intuitiva-que partiremos pronto…

La lluvia no había cesado; no era fuerte pero se mantenía, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises anunciando que pronto empezaría una gran tormenta, en silencio salieron de Chicago y en todo el camino hasta llegar a la estación de Songville se había mantenido…llenando su mente de recuerdos vividos y felices de otros tiempos.

Lo observo durante todo su viaje; verlo tan decaído no era algo que le agradara, el era como el aire, el era libre como esos animales que tanto le gustaban, debía de darle ánimos para que continuara en su tarea de encontrarla, no por ella…sino porque ellos merecían ser felices, sino la encontraban el nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Lo extraño de todo era que no había ni una sola pista que los guiara a su paradero, no lo entendía las personas no se desaparecen así por así…

-La encontraremos –dijo Elroy, rompiendo el silencio en el interior del vehículo –pronto lo aremos hijo-dijo con firmeza.

-Lo se tía, por ese motivo estamos aquí-dijo viendo fijamente el camino que pronto los llevaría a la mansión…

-Dime William, porque has decidido venir tan apresuradamente- pregunto esperando en silencio su respuesta…

El silencio duro un largo momento, no sabía cómo responder a su pregunta sin quebrarse, si realmente quería continuar debía sacar todo y que mejor con su tía que siempre le acompaño…

-La soñé tía…-dijo con un susurro apenas audible, mientras observaba el camino - la soñé aquí en Lakewood…- y entonces se quebró, sus lagrimas salían y su corazón le estrujaba en el pecho…mucho tiempo paso tratando de ser fuerte para continuar día a día con la esperanza de encontrar algo, solo una pequeña pista de su paradero…algo, ningún investigador logro dar con su paradero…aquella noche en Londres, las palabras que dijo fueron demasiado duras y jamás pensó que ella lo fuera a hacer al pie de la letra, estaba tan molesto, se sentía traicionado que no pensó en nada…- ella estaba muerta tía...después de tantas cosas tía la encontré muerta… y solo un bebe, un bebe me quedaba…ella se iba, se iba de mis manos y solo la veía allí pálida y fría tía, acostada en su recamara en Lakewood.

Sintió tanto dolor en sus palabras, que no lo resistió y lo abraso tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho; William había perdido tanto, y a tantas personas importantes en su vida, cuanta sabiduría poseía el joven que tenía en sus brazos, no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo volver, el estaba perdido en su dolor que no asimilaba su realidad…cuan fuerte era…totalmente destrozado y llevaba a cuestas el manejo de todo…

-solo fue un sueño hijo- dijo Elroy para hacerlo volver de su pesadilla- solo fue un muy mal sueño y estoy segura que tus padres, Rosemary y los muchacho la están cuidando donde quiera que ella se encuentre, todo saldrá bien…todo, aseguro para darle el consuelo que necesitaba.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

La lluvia caía llenando de vida los bellos jardines de Anthony; le gustaría mucho bajar y correr por todos lados bajo la lluvia, debía conformarse con observar desde la ventana de su habitación. Le gustaba tanto la primavera, ver los jardines alegres con todos los colores de las Dulce Candy por doquier, la primavera era la mejor época para que una nueva vida llegara a ese mundo…

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la saco de sus pensamientos…

-¿Cómo te siente? – Pregunto Dorothy- mientras se acercaba para cubrirla – no creo que sea una buena idea estar de pie en estos momentos-dijo regañándola.

-ya me he cansado de estar en esta cama tanto tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-si lo sé- dijo acomodando una las sabanas- pero vale la pena verdad- aseguro mientras señalaba su vientre ya muy abultado por el embarazo.

-si lo vale- dijo tocándolo con todo el amor que había en ella-has mandado la carta que te dado esta mañana-pregunto mientras corría la cortina al llamar su atención un coche que entraba en la residencia.

-si, la he mandado, aunque no creo necesario que lo hayas hecho…-dijo mientras la veía con cariño –veras que todo saldrá bien y ese pequeñito tendrá a su mama junto a él-dijo con convicción.

-eso es lo que yo mas deseo, Dorohty- aseveró, viéndola fijamente mientras acariciaba su vientre, también deseaba que el padre de su bebe estuviera con ella en este momento tan especial - pero recuerda que nunca esta demás tomar precaución ante cualquier situación, solo Dios decide la vida y la muerte de los seres humanos y dar a luz es una tarea difícil mas cuando has estado en peligro de perder al bebe… cualquier complicación puede suceder en el último momento y este pequeñito tiene un padre que yo se que lo va a querer mucho si algo llega a pasarme…-dijo mientras daba una vuelta en su habitación.

Desde muy temprana hora se había sentido diferente; estaba muy segura que pronto entraría en trabajo de parto, no quería asustar a nadie y más que a última hora su vida y la del bebe corrieran peligro. Así que mando llamar al médico para que la revisara no perdería nada y ganaría mucho…

-Creo que ya ha llegado el médico Dorothy- dijo señalando el auto que se acercaba a la residencia.

-Iré a recibirlo, no bajes Candy no es bueno para ti en estos momentos- dijo mientras salía por la puerta…

Estaba asustada; nunca en su vida había hecho semejante cosa… si el señor William se enteraba y algo le pasaba a Candy estaba muy segura que la matarían. Solo le pedía a Dios que todo saliera Bien y tanto el bebe como la Madre estuvieran bien…con ese pensamiento bajo las gradas de la escalera principal esperando encontrar al médico del pueblo el cual había mandado a llamar por petición de Candy, casi se va de esta vida cuando ve al señor George bajar del auto…

Se quedo allí viendo solamente tan sorprendida que llegara sin avisar; tal vez Dios lo hacía todo ya que venía el solo y la señorita no estaría sola al momento de que se tuviera que tomar alguna decisión importante… lo que no esperaba era ver llegar otro auto tras él y que de el se bajara el señor William y la señora Elroy y allí sí que Dios la agarrara confesada.

Saco valor de donde no lo tenía y camino hacia la puerta principal para accederles el paso a los señores…

La tormenta había comenzado hace algunos momentos los truenos eran tan fuerte que retumbaban por todos los senderos…como les fue posible bajaron de los autos los empleados no los esperaban así que no estarían esperándolos con paraguas ni nada…por alguna situación que no entendía decidió no avisar quería caer de sorpresa y le llamo mucho la atención ver la entrada principal abierta como si esperaran a alguien. Ayudo a su tía a bajar y con su saco la resguardo de la lluvia evitando así que se fuera a enfermar…

-Santo Dios-dijo Elroy- será que estos incompetentes no piensan venir a encontrarnos-dijo molesta.

-No se enoje tía, le hará mal- respondió William con una sonrisa- aparte no vendrán por qué no nos esperan, no se les aviso que llegaríamos hoy.

Con asombro lo contemplo, quería caer de sorpresa…tomarlos con las manos en la masa.

-Entonces si no les avisaron porque el portón estaba abierto-pregunto.

-ya lo sabremos pronto-respondió George.

La puerta se abrió y una Dorothy más blanca que un papel les dio paso…

-Buenas tardes señores pasen adelante…-Dijo con voz temblorosa…

William observo la situación, parecía que Dorothy esperaba a alguna persona importante, la expresión de miedo en su rostro la delataba.

-apresúrate niña, llama a la servidumbre que traigan un té caliente y preparen las habitaciones-Exclamo Elroy con autoridad.

Un mar de pensamientos le llegaron a la mente… ¿qué haría ahora? los señores habían llegado en el momento menos esperado y ella no sabía qué hacer, la orden de la señora Elroy solo le daba unos minutos para pensar un plan y avisarle a los demás para que sacaran a candy a una de las casa de ellos hasta que llegara el médico…si eso haría, esa sería la mejor forma de proceder gracias a Dios ella aun se encontraba en condiciones de caminar…

-s-si-dijo Dorothy con terror dispuesta a retirarse y ejecutar su plan cuando la voz del señor William la detuvo.

-Habla Dorothy, ¿dónde está?- dijo mientras George se coloco justo enfrente de ella y le cerró el paso...

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba…ellos sabían, sabían que ella estaba allí y la habían ocultado todo este tiempo.

Levanto su rostro para ver a su señor y se encontró con un rostro que nunca en todos los años que había trabajado allí vio en el señor William…

-Habla Dorothy –dijo George-hazlo antes que el señor William se enoje más.

Su corazón latía tan rápido que no sabía aun como era que estaba de pie frente a ellos -y-yo no sé de qué me están hablando-dijo tratando de ocultar su miedo y así evitar que la descubrieran.

-Jjjjjjjjjjj…-

Una risa sarcástica se escucho en el recibidor y todos temblaron…jamás lo habían escuchado reír así y mucho menos actuar de aquella manera que no se esperaban.

-No insultes mi inteligencia Dorothy- porque de un momento a otro la tenía total mente acorralada…

No sabía qué hacer… estaba asustada.

-Dime en donde esta, antes que te arrepientas de haber siquiera intentado ocultarme algo tan importante…-dijo amenazante con una voz tan fría que asusto a todos los presentes

Estaba fuera de sí…lo sabía, estaba desesperado.

Espero que Dorothy subiera con el doctor y al ver que no subían decido bajar… tal vez algo había pasado, nunca imagino encontrar a Dorothy acorralada entre Albert y la pared y mucho menos ver allí a la tía Elroy y George … se asusto tanto que lo único que pudo hacer fue pegarse a la pared para no caer de la impresión…que haría con ellos allí…salir corriendo…no, ya no era capaz de correr los dolores habían comenzado y estaba segura que pronto rompería fuente…comenzó a bajar los escalones con mucho cuidado de no enredarse con el camisón y la bata que la cubrían…debía salir de la mansión sin que se percataran de su presencia.

William se había vuelto loco… lo sabia el dolor lo enloqueció y esta pobre muchacha estaba pagando su frustración debía encontrar una forma de hacerlo recapacitar, que entrara en razón… un fuerte estruendo cayó cerca de la mansión, tan cerca que todo tembló y en ese momento levanto su vista hacia las escaleras, una sombra llamo su atención…de la impresión casi se cae, llevo sus manos al rostro para evitar gritar… tanto tiempo buscándola y allí estaba bajando los escalones con mucho cuidado, que alegría sentía su corazón de saber que estaba bien siempre estuvo segura y a salvo… tantas noches imaginando lo peor y ella estaba bien…un momento ella…¡ooh Santo Dios! estaba embarazada…

Sus ojos casi se salieron al contemplar la escena estaba allí…justo frente a ellos todo este tiempo y estaba embarazada, giro su rostro, la señora Elroy también la veía y estaba tan sorprendida como el…

Llego al final de las escaleras y escucho cada palabra que él decía… se notaba a leguas que estaba furioso, respiro profundo tenía que salir no sin antes evitar que Doroty fuera ejecutada por Albert…

-¡Déjala en paz!-grito tan fuerte como sus fuerzas le daban- Al fin me querías fuera de tu vida y fuera estoy- y entonces corrió…corrió tan rápido como pudo, cruzo la puerta principal y la recibieron las frías gotas de lluvia… atravesó el jardín de Anthony y se interno en el bosque lo más rápido que le era posible… no dejaría que la alcanzara aunque la vida se le fuera en ello…

Estaba loco…definitivamente se volvió loco, escuchaba su voz, ella le gritaba que la dejara en paz…era su voz definitivamente lo era, como olvidarla si era lo que más amaba en su vida, volteo tan rápido como le fue posible para ver una silueta salir a la tormenta y se quedo allí parado sin saber que hacer hasta que el grito de Dorothy lo saco de su letargo…

Dorothy escucho bien…Candy había bajado y escucho todo y ahora corría hacia la tormenta…un grito se escapo de su boca…

-¡Candyyyyyyyyyyyy- no!…- grito tan fuerte como pudo, pero ya no pudo evitarlo ella salió a la tormenta- ¡Alcáncela!-grito-¡está a punto de tener al bebe!-dijo y cayó al suelo en un mar de llanto, no podía mas…fueron meses de cuidarla y todo salía mal en el último momento.

-William-grito Elroy

Salió para alcanzarla, corrió tras ella lo más rápido que le era posible el suelo estaba liso y la tormenta recia…le llevaba mucha ventaja apenas lograba distinguir su bata blanca entre los arboles…

Corría entre el bosque de arboles que daba a la cascada, si llegaba allí lo perdería estaba segura… un dolor la estremeció completamente recorría todo su cuerpo… se detuvo para esperar que pasara, con una mano en la espalda y la otra en su vientre se pego a un árbol para evitar que la viera, estaba segura que venía tras de ella…

-Tranquilo bebe-dijo hablándole a su vientre- yo te protegeré nada te pasara…

Cuando el dolor paso volvió a correr entre los arboles… llego cerca de la cascada, no sabía de donde salían las fuerzas para continuar, su meta era llegar a la cabaña del bosque…un dolor mas la detuvo completamente, este aun más fuerte que el anterior… no podía, ya no podía correr más, su bebe pronto nacería y no lo quería poner en peligro…ríos incontrolables de lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos al entender la locura que estaba haciendo, no solo su vida corría peligro sino también la de su bebe… trato de enderezarse cuando el dolor ceso completamente y camino lentamente sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a la cascada que descendía en una fuerte corriente de agua con lodo, piedras y ramas debido a las fuertes lluvias…una voz la trajo a la realidad…

La había visto correr con rumbo a la cascada y luego detenerse entre los arboles lo que le dio tiempo para alcanzarla pero cuando estaba muy cerca nuevamente salió corriendo hasta llegar al arrollo el cual había crecido por la fuerte lluvia… no entendía lo que hacia sus manos tocaban algo frente a ella y lloraba llamando a su difunto sobrino.

Llego tan cerca de ella como le fue posible…estaba allí frente a la cascada, esa misma cascada donde la salvo de morir hace muchos años atrás, ella solo veía el vacio y el no sabía cómo reaccionaría si la alcanzaba un movimiento en falso y caería al precipicio…se detuvo unos pasos antes y le hablo.

-Candy, por favor pequeña-hablo con suavidad para no asustarla- ya no corras te lastimaras si sigues corriendo-dijo para que ella lo volteara a ver pero ella no lo hiso.

-¡Vete Albert!… déjame, no te necesito dijo para que él se marchara, realmente no quería eso pero estaba herida-ya no soy una niña huérfana, ya no soy una joven abandonada-sus lagrimas de dolor eran lo único que le acompañaba.

-Escúchame por favor- volvió a repetir.

-no vete… -dijo mientras lloraba-vete yo estoy muerta para ti… esa noche en Londres…esa noche morí Albert, vete lo demás ya no importa, nada importa… una contracción más fuerte que las anteriores la hiso arrodillarse del dolor, perdió el conocimiento, no vio nada solamente oscuridad y un susurro salió de sus labios… ¡te amo!

La vio caer de rodillas y corrió para sujetarla y así evitar que caerá al precipicio; la tomo por la espalda ajustándola a su cintura…sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión… ella estaba, toco su vientre abultado…si lo estaba allí en su interior estaba su hijo, ese bebe que tanto había soñado y ella estaba en sus brazos después de meses de búsqueda estaba allí con él, que los protegería con su vida de ser necesario…no lo creía aun derramaba lagrimas de alegría.

La acomodo para poder regresar con ella a la mansión estaba completamente mojada y por lo poco que recordaba Dorothy dijo que estaba en trabajo de parto…¡Dios santo!...¿cómo había sido capaz de correr tanto, su corazón se lleno de aflicción y la beso…con todo el amor que había en su pecho beso sus labios, estaba fría y pálida, su bata estaba mesclada con lodo y sangre…estaba seguro que esa era sangre, entonces apresuro su paso, necesitaba que un medico la viera urgente…

La voz de George lo llamo a lo lejos…

-joven William donde esta- llamaba.

Cuando lo diviso le hablo- corre George, regresa a la casa y pide que traigan u medico inmediatamente y que preparen un baño caliente y prepara mi habitación, apresúrate por favor.

George solo asintió y corrió de regreso para hacer lo que le habían ordenado y preparar todo lo que fuera necesario…

Todo el personal corría de un lugar a otro preparando lo que se les había solicitado, Elroy sentía que iba a desfallecer con tantas emociones encontradas, cuando salieron de Chicago jamás imagino que al fin la encontrarían.

Continuara…..

su estad


	2. Estrellas de media noche

Hola chicas:

Primero una disculpa por la espera tan larga. Créanme cuando les digo que no era mi intensión, pero mi computadora murió y con ella todos mis archivos. La falta de recursos económicos me detuvo para arreglarla y al llevarla se me olvida decirle al técnico que me guardara todos los archivos y este los elimino y aquí estoy otra vez reescribiendo los capítulos que ya tenía escritos y que por falta de tiempo no había subido.

Segundo chicas gracias por sus comentarios y la expectativa que tienen de la historia. Me anima mucho y espero no fallarles y que juntas lleguemos a descubrir cuáles fueron los motivos de nuestros amados personajes para vivir tal separación.

Una disculpa por las fallas que voy cometiendo no soy una experta y no se algunos términos que se utilizan dentro de la narrativa de los personajes, agradecería su ayuda siempre.

Este capítulo es pequeño, debido a que solo 2 día me entregaron mi compu. Pronto actualizare y me pondré al día con cada una de ustedes. Gracias

 **Bendiciones a cada una.**

 **Estrellas De Media Noche**

El tiempo corrió lentamente, dejando entrar la obscuridad de la noche. La tormenta había terminado hacia muchas horas, el ruido nocturno de los grillos, el suave olor de la humedad de la tierra era traído junto al refrescante soplo de la brisa nocturna. Percibía todo aquello que consumía la noche. Así como el tiempo consumía su alma y le atormentaba. Ingreso a la mansión con su esposa en brazos completamente inconsciente.

Al salir de aquella habitación las puertas se cerraron y no habían vuelto a abrirse en mucho tiempo.

Necesitaba entretener su mente, los recuerdos de los días vividos eran tal vez su peor enemigo junto a la ansiedad de no ver aquella puerta abrirse con noticias. Se consideraba un hombre paciente. El silencio era estremecedor. Sentía ahogarse dentro de cuatro paredes, tomar aire…respirar, sacar fuerzas nuevas. No podía darse el lujo de perder la cordura y desesperar, cuando lo único que su cerebro le gritaba era abrir esa puerta y sacar a todos los allí presentes y estar solo con ella.

Se recostó en el ventanal, suavemente allí cerro los ojos, necesitaba calmarse. El sonido de la naturaleza ejercía un efecto relajante en él. Suspiro el aire frio y dejo que este llenara sus pulmones, la noche era fría y la media luna brillaba tenuemente en el cielo.

Todo fue tan rápido e inesperado, en horas de la mañana era un hombre abandonado y locamente desesperado y ahora en este preciso instante estaba desesperado y feliz a la vez. ¿Cómo podían estar dos sentimientos tan contrariados al mismo tiempo en una persona? Algún día lo descubriría...

¡Seria padre! la mujer de su vida le daría el regalo más bello e inesperado y él no era capaz de hacer nada para ayudarle. Se sentía impotente ante las circunstancias.

Nunca imagino amar así, él quería darle todo. Que nunca en la vida le faltara nada, jamás imagino que fuese ella la que le daría todo su mundo y esa personita que yacía dentro de ella era su pequeña familia de tres.

Recordaba muy bien el inicio de todo, aquella inocente charla con Archie fue el detonante que desconcertó su mundo, un mundo construido bajo el mismo destino trágico de su familia, donde tenía que ser responsable y llevar con orgullo y valor su legado. Cerrándose a formar lo que con tanto esmero el consejo le pedía…no, le exigía. Pero también era la verdad más sincera, no le interesaba formar una familia si no era con la persona amada y querer aceptar lo que tan celosamente guardaba su corazón, era otra cosa. Su tía solía llamarlo el capricho de Williams, él le llamaba pequeña…

 **Flash Back**

Se encontraba en su oficina preparando la documentación de un contrato de suma importancia. Cuando el sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus ocupaciones, llevaba horas allí. Cada detalle de aquel contrato debía ser estudiado y verificado cuidadosamente; así que le pidió a su secretaria que nadie lo molestara. A no ser alguien de su familia o una situación de mucha importancia para la empresa.

Levanto su vista, solo para ver a su sobrino entrar muy molesto.

\- ¡Tiene que ayudarme tío! -dijo Archie sentándose frente al escritorio.

\- ¡Estoy muy ocupado! -dijo viéndole fijamente – déjalo para más tarde…

\- ¡Lo siento, pero no puedo! Y la verdad no sé cómo tu puedes estar tan tranquilo. ¿acaso esto no te afecta a ti de alguna manera? Y créeme cuando te digo que estas mujeres están a punto de volverme loco y Annie tan desesperada ¡y tú no has hecho nada para cambiar la situación!

¿Pero de que rayos estaba hablando ese loco? Se preguntó. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de su problema y ahora resultaba que él tenía que solucionarlo.

\- ¡De que hablas Archie? - pregunto curioso.

Archie le observo por un momento muy molesto. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y bufo…

-bfff.

-No lo puedo creer tío, estas tan ocupado en los negocios, que no te has dado cuenta que falta menos de un mes para la boda y Candy no ha venido ni una sola ves a Chicago…De Candy tío, de Candy hablo… respondió, no podía creer lo despistado que era su tío en los detalles.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo que no esperaba, pues había pasado por alto la presencia de Candy en este evento…Según él, Candy estaba ayudando a Annie ya que era la dama de honor…pero al parecer no era así. ¿Desde cuándo había descuidado a Candy para llegar al punto de ignorar acontecimientos de suma importancia?

-Lo siento-dijo-Creí que ella estaba en contacto con Annie.

-Ese es el problema tío. Candy ha ayudado a Annie en todo lo que se le ha pedido. Pero sabrás que mi tía, mi mama y la madre de Annie se han enloquecido con este asunto, así que no ha sido la gran cosa. Y justo ahora que se acerca la fecha Candy le escribe diciendo que venda un día antes de la boda, algo que realmente no entiendo.

\- ¡Imagínate! Annie está como loca pensando que se tendrá que enfrentar solo a la familia Andley. Como si mi presencia no importara. Su cabeza imagina muchas cosas y al ser la mejor amiga de Candy sus dudas de que no aparezca le inquietan.

-No sabría que decirte Archie. Hemos estado en contacto, pero nunca hablamos sobre tu boda. -dijo Williams -Para mí era un hecho que ella estaría aquí.

-Para mí también. No entiendo que pasa, ella no faltaría a no ser que algo muy importante se lo impida o alguien. Y si no eres tú. La única persona que se atrevería a hacer eso es mi tía Eloy y tú lo sabes muy bien, ella nunca ha querido a Candy.

-No lo sé Archie, la tía no sería capaz de interrumpir de esa forma-dijo, sujetando su barbilla y prestando su total atención a lo que su sobrino le exponía.

Archie le miro y sonrió con cierta malicia desde mucho tiempo atrás sospechaba de los sentimientos de su tío por la gatita, aprovecharía este momento para indagar más en el santo.

-Sabes también como yo tío, que ella lo haría, comenzando y sin temor a equivocare…permíteme te hare una pregunta. ¿quién será tu compañía para mi boda? –

Le observo detenidamente analizando la pregunta, no lo había pensado, pero sin duda su compañía seria Candy.

-Candy, ella me acompañara en todo el evento. Como crees que la dejare sola para que los Legan o mi tía traten de hacerla sentir mal- sabía que aquella era solo una excusa para poder estar todo el tiempo posible al lado de su pequeña, no le importaba si eso era lo que él quería hacer, eso haría, nadie se lo impediría y estaba muy seguro que la única persona que podía hacerlo no lo haría pues ese había sido el trato con ella, él no la dejaría sola por ningún motivo.

Aquella era la respuesta que Archie esperaba ansiosamente, así que dio el segundo paso- entonces podrías imaginar que, así como sin saberlo yo estaba seguro de tu pareja para este evento seria la gatita, de la misma forma lo estaría tía Elroy. Así que no lo dudes, luego esta: que cada vez que tú hablas o escuchas hablar de ella la proteges a capa y espada y otro punto a favor de la tía, es que tú y Candy vivieron solos en un departamento y esa cercanía entre ustedes le da muchos motivos para estar prevenida y ver a Candy como alguien de quien preocuparse.

Una risa salió de sus labios, sin duda su sobrino llevaba mucho tiempo fantaseando sobre vaqueros y héroes en corceles voladores.

-Ja ja ja ja ja, tu imaginación me sorprende Archivald Corwell. Vienes a defender a Candy o ser el representante de mi tía en sus aventuras de vaqueros, deberías de definir tu punto dentro de esta particular situación.

Así que su astuto tío quería desviar la importancia del asunto…mmm, él no se lo permitiría por el bien de ambos seres queridos no ignoraría lo que pasaba. Ellos merecían ser felices, no le permitiría ignorar esto y menos cuando el consejo estaba detrás con tanta presión sobre el heredero.

-Vamos tío, por una vez reconoce que de esta no tienes salida. A diferencia de muchas otras damas que ha deseado acercarse a ti y con las cuales te ha querido involucras tu siempre corres hacia Candy como abejas a la miel.

Aquellas palabras los descolocaron por un instante, el, un hombre que se consideraba astuto había sido predecible para su sobrino.

Con una mirada interrogante ante tales aseveraciones pregunto - ¿Qué te hace pensar que guardo tales sentimientos hacia Candy?

Una carcajada se escuchó por toda la oficina –Vamos tío, no subestimes mi inteligencia y creas que te creo que te guardas tan celosamente puro y casto para una persona que no conoces.

-jjjj jjjj jjjj.

-Por la confianza que hemos compartido estos últimos años me atrevo a decir esto, y estoy muy seguro que Candy marca una diferencia en tu vida, inclusive lo veía cuando solamente eras Albert el vagabundo y cuidabas de ella todo el tiempo. Y aunque sé que no es algo en lo cual deba intervenir. Lucha por ella, la gatita merece alguien que le haga feliz y sobre todo que le de todo aquello que nunca ha tenido y eso tío solo lo conseguirán junto.

El silencio inundo la habitación. Aquel joven frente a él ya no era un niño, había madurado en un hombre astuto e inteligente, muy perspicaz para su gusto y con el valor suficiente para hablarle de frente y sin rodeos.

Suavemente se levantó de su escritorio. La tarde estaba en su ocaso y la espectacular vista de su oficina le permitía contemplar los bellos colores escalados entre el rojizo y el violeta que llenaban las nubes de un dorado espectacular. Aquella vista le recordaba tiempos mejores. Viajes libres en la sabana africana, los atardeceres sobre las colinas de Lakewood, las escarpadas tierras escocesas herencia de sus padres. Todo aquello no valía nada ante una sonrisa sincera y sin prejuicios de su pequeña. Siempre tan sincera y pura, verdadera y fiel.

Un suspiro escapo levemente, volteo a ver a su sobrino. El único pariente que le quedaba y un amigo sincero, no tenía que fingir, ser honesto era algo que caracterizaba a Archie. Con una sonrisa se acercó y se acomodó en la silla de lado. Archie estaba a la expectativa de su respuesta así que sería preciso en su respuesta.

-No voy a mentir Archie, y no es tan fácil como tú crees, todo debe darse a su tiempo ni antes ni después. Con respecto a su presencia, no te preocupes. Me encargare personalmente que ella este aquí la próxima semana.

Una mirada seria se cruzó entre los dos hombres. Uno ya no diría más, su determinación era increíble y el otro no aceptaría tan vaga respuesta. sostuvieron aquellas miradas por un largo tiempo comunicándose mutuamente en el silencio, no zanjearían mas el asunto por el momento, Así partió Archie de la oficina y Williams regreso a su trabajo con la mente llena de dudas por un futuro incierto.

Aquella noche regreso tarde a casa. Paso largas horas en el ventanal de su alcoba analizando cada una de sus acciones. Debía de tomar decisiones importantes para su vida y su futuro, un futuro en el cual tenia guardadas muchas esperanzas y esperaba poder contar con el apoyo de aquellos que decían amarlo y este era el momento para tomar cartas en el asunto.

Los primeros años luego de su presentación como el patriarca de la familia, fueron cargados de trabajo y viajes y experiencias laborales tomando el control absoluto de todo aquello que había sido puesto en sus manos. Esta nueva responsabilidad le traía obligaciones, pero también beneficios y el aprovecharía estos para dar un paso tan importante en la vida.

Con esa convicción retomo un nuevo día cargado de esperanza, solo esperaba que aquello que el presentía fuera cierto y no una ilusión de sus deseos más ocultos.

Fin De Flash Back

Sus ilusiones no habían sido en vano, allí estaba viviendo uno de los más grandes momentos de su vida.

El llanto sorbo de un bebe rompió el silencio de la mansión, el tiempo se detuvo por un instante. Un calor abrazador inundo todo su ser tan rápidamente como fue capaz de levantarse, levanto la vista al cielo, las estrellas de media noche brillaban fuertemente. Cerro brevemente sus ojos agradeciendo a sus ancestros por toda la ayuda recibida en estos tiempos de angustia. Se encamino tambaleante a la puerta de la habitación. Se sentía extraño inundado de tanta emoción que se desbordaba, querría gritar, llorar, reír. Pero sobretodo necesitaba aferrarse a sus seres amados y ver el rostro de su esposa e hijo.

Un tiempo nuevo había iniciado en su vida y esperaba que esta le alcanzara para redimirse y poder ser perdonado.

Continuara….


	3. Capítulo 3

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo de La Matriarca, una disculpa por la espera y un saludo a cada una de ustedes. De verdad gracias por leerlo y motivarme a seguir escribiendo. No es porque yo no quiera, sino por el escaso tiempo que me queda luego de un día de trabajo ya que debo darle lo mejor de mí a mis pacientes en terapia así que disculpen y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Candy Candy no es mío, solo soy una eterna fan de la chica de las coletas.

* * *

 **Estratega**

Chicago Illinois 1919.

Un nuevo día empezaba. Todo cambiaría en su vida a partir de la elección que había tomado la noche anterior. Se lo merecía, de lo merecían los suyos y sobre todo se lo debía a ella. En su relación juraron siempre ser sinceros el uno con el otro, y compartir sus penas y alegría había fallado en ese aspecto. Ya que nunca expuso sus verdaderos sentimientos y coloco kilómetros de distancia en excusa de una falsa libertad auto impuesta.

Durante sus muchos años había aprendido que antes de iniciar una lucha se deben saber cuáles son las armas que se poseen, los amigos y los enemigos. Tenía claro que no todos apoyarían su decisión y también que más de alguno influiría siguiendo sus propios intereses, moviéndose secretamente. ¡Así era la sociedad! Todos buscaba aquello lo cual les beneficiara sin importar sus sentimientos.

Debía mover cada pieza en su tablero cuidadosamente porque aún no sabía contra quienes se enfrentaría.

El sonido de la puerta lo saco de su cavilación.

-Adelante…dijo.

El mayordomo ingreso a la habitación.

-Buenos días Sir Williams-dijo, al inclinarse suavemente en señal de respeto.

\- ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí? -pregunto.

\- Sí, señor-respondió el mayor- El señor Johnson vendrá alrededor de las 7:30 Am.- confirmo viéndole fijamente.

Para todos en la residencia Andley, el señor era una persona demasiado reservada y muy pocas veces les pedía hacer algo para él, así que cuando lo pedía…sus órdenes eran tomadas rápidamente y todos daban su mejor esfuerzo.

Esa mañana fue uno de esos días y a muy temprana hora mando llamar al señor George.

\- ¡Gracias, Walter! Por favor al llegar pásele a la biblioteca, y avísale a mi tía que me espere a desayunar, no iré esta mañana a la oficina y me quedare en casa, también dile que luego del desayuno necesito hablar con ella.

_Así será señor, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo mas-pregunto el atento hombre.

-No, Walter eso es todo, gracias- Dijo mientras guardaba unas cartas muy importantes dentro de sus sobres.

-puedes retirarte.

* * *

\- ¡Buenos días tía! - dijo mientras bajaba suavemente acercándose para besarle la mejía.

-¡Buenos días Williams! Respondía alegremente Elroy. Le gustaba mucho que se quedara a compartir el desayuno con ella.

\- ¡Ya llego la correspondencia querido? -pregunto observando las cartas que Williams tenía en la mano.

-No tía, no se preocupe. Son para enviarlas-dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras la acompañaba al comedor.

-George ha vendo temprano hoy…Williams ¡algo urgente para tratar? - dijo viéndole fijamente parada frente a la puerta del comedor.

-siempre hay cosas urgentes tía- respondió con una sonrisa.

 _Pocas veces le veía sonreír de esa forma tan sincera y la mayoría era por causa de esa niña revoltosa y atolondrada_.

\- ¡No se preocupe!, yo me encargo de todo- dijo sonriendo, retirándose hacia la biblioteca.

-Muy bien querido, entonces te espero-dijo Elroy con una sonrisa.

George se encontraba en la biblioteca esperando el ingreso de su jefe. Muy rara vez Williams le hacia venir temprano a la mansión, de no ser por asuntos urgentes. Así que imaginaba que algo importante estaba sucediendo. Los negocios estaban bien, varios contratos estaban en trámites y algunos viajes fuera del país habían sido pospuestos por la boda del joven Corwell. Dentro de un par de días William tendría que viajar a San Francisco por un contrato muy importante. El papeleo estaba listo. Personalmente se había encargado de cada detalle, la única duda que le apremiaba y por mucho tiempo lo mantenía siempre en expectativa era sabe si por alguna razón su astuto jefe se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando con la señorita Candys.

La puerta de la biblioteca fue abierta, ingresando un Williams con la sonrisa más radiante que había visto en él durante los muchos años que tenia de conocerle… y eso era mucho.

-Buen día, George- dijo saludándole- por favor siéntate- con la mano le indico el sillón de la sala de la biblioteca.

-Buen día Williams –dijo sentándose en el sofá.

-perdona, por hacerte venir tan temprano-dijo en una señal de sinceras disculpas.

\- No te preocupes, Williams

-Me imagino te abra sorprendido te hiciera venir tan temprano.

-No diré que no, pero dime ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunto –¿es algo importante?, de otra forma no me habrías hecho venir…dime-dijo viéndole con atención.

-Si. tienes razón, vamos al grano.

El hombre frente a él era su mejor amigo, a pesar de los años que se llevaban, George fue el único que siempre estaba apoyándole pasara lo que pasara y sabía muy bien que se alegraría mucho al saber de su decisión. Por el momento solo esperaba no estar equivocado respecto a los sentimientos de Candys. Lo vio en su mirada esa última vez que pasearon en Lakewood y muchos de sus fantasmas habían quedado atrás. Debía esperar hasta el día de la boda para poder volver a conversar y comenzar su plan.

Una señorita del servicio ingreso llevándoles un delicioso café humeante y unas galletas como aperitivo.

Fuere cual fuere la situación lo que más deseaba George era poder ayudar a solucionarla… aunque nunca estuvo preparado para lo que escucho.

\- "Me casare dentro de un año"-dijo sin más.

El silencio duro varios minutos en la habitación, observándose fijamente.

George no sabía cómo reaccionara aquello. Pero algo si sabía "Jamás permitiría que Williams se casara presionado por el consejo y mucho menos con alguien a quien no amara y fuera impuesta por voluntad de otros".

\- ¡Jamás ¡-aquella voz se escuchó por toda la habitación…-escúchame bien, ¡jamás permitiré que te cases obligado por el consejo! - estaba molesto.

-Nunca lo permitiré. "primero tendré que morir antes de permitir tal cosa"-sabia la influencia que tenía el consejo, había estado allí cuando esté fue formado específicamente con el fin de cuidar y proteger al joven patriarca que en aquel entonces solo era un pequeño niño. También vio como él consejo fue tomando poder debido a la ausencia de Williams durante el tiempo que estuvo perdido. Su trabajo en aquel entonces fue ayudar al difunto patriarca. Ahora era el secretario personal y mano derecha del actual patriarca. También era abogado y su amigo. Aunque no se tomaba atribuciones que no le correspondían nunca dejaría que aquellos se aprovecharan.

Se levantó del sillón, no podía estar sentado mientras el joven frente a él aceptaba aquella imposición. Debía pensar una forma de hacerle reaccionar, sin duda agradecería el hecho que le estaba avisando para así poder disuadirlo de tremenda locura.

\- "Nunca creí que fueras a aceptar casarte por orden del consejo". Dijo, viéndole. Parecía tan decidido- ¿Por qué? -pregunto- Has crecido y ya no eres un joven que necesite de mi a cada decisión. Pero… los años que hemos estado una al lado del otro han servido, te he conocido lo suficiente como para saber que tus sentimientos están en otra dirección, por eso me atrevo a oponerme rotundamente a un matrimonio en el cual no hay amor de tu parte. ¿Dime? -pregunto nuevamente- ¿porque lo has aceptado?, realmente creí que lucharías por ella.

Los ojos de Williams se abrieron de sorpresa. ¿Era tan notable su amor?

No espero una reacción así de su amigo. El hombre frente a él no era George Johnson. Aceptaba que tal noticia no se daba de esa forma, tomando en cuenta la presión de la cual era víctima. No había tenido tacto al darle tal información. Aunque no espero verle perder la compostura. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, realmente podía confiar en George su vida y la de aquellos que él amaba.

Y precisamente eso era lo que haría al entregarle esas cuatro cartas y que él se encargara de hacerlas llegar a sus destinos finales.

-Ella- dijo en un suspiro, él sabía muy bien quien era ella. -y dime-pregunto- ¿Quién crees tú que es ella?

La voz de Williams se escuchaba tranquila y eso lo sorprendió, volteo a verle para responderle y lo encontró a unos cuantos pasos de él…

Williams coloco su mano en el hombro de George, debía calmarlo.

-Sentémonos-dijo, guiándolo al sillón –tenemos mucho de que conversar…

0000000000()000000000

La noche anterior había llegado tarde a casa. No imagino que al ingresar al comedor se toparía con la muy agradable familia Legans.

\- ¡Oh, querido! ¿ya estás aquí? - dijo Elroy con emoción – George, que alegría tenerte por aquí- para ella George era una persona de absoluta confianza, muy estimado por cada miembro de la familia, mucho más los jóvenes, de los cuales se volvía cómplice…

-Buenos días- dijo George al ingresar-madame-saludo a la matriarca con una leve inclinación.

-Siempre tan formal George- dijo Elroy con una sonrisa. Ella apreciaba al secretario, desde muy joven formo parte de su familia y fue su mayor apoyo en los momentos difíciles. Viajo de continente a continente buscando a su adorado sobrino por un año, encargándose a la ves de los negocios y la seguridad de la familia y todo mientras había una guerra que no beneficiaba a nadie si no lo único que causaba era dolor y perdidas.

-Williams, George, que gusto verles- dijo Raymond Legans mientras se acercaba a saludar a los recién llegados. -Disculpa que hemos invadido tu casa sin avisar- dijo a Williams.

-no te preocupes –Dijo Williams- siempre son bienvenidos…

-Gracias- dijo Raymond- Sarah y Elisa querrían tanto ver a la señora Elroy que me fue imposible convencerles.

-Así es tío Williams-dijo rápidamente Elisa.

Causando que todos voltearan a verla y en especial Williams que le dedico una mirara interrogante.

-por favor, comencemos- dijo Williams dirigiendo la mirada al desayuno.

-Por favor- dijo Elroy indicándole al servicio que ya podían servir.

El desayuno era ameno. Raymond era un hombre muy sencillo aun para la posición que tenía dentro de la familia. Un hombre correcto y que supo a su tiempo guiar el camino de su familia, la cual abusaba de su apellido y posición social. Dentro de los primeros años en que Williams tuvo que viajar de un lugar a otro, los negocios que fueron puestos en sus manos dieron gran éxito. Uno de ellos, la inauguración del complejo hotelero en Florida entre otros. El apoyo de Neil también fue importante, dejo de ser un señorito mimado y consentido y se convirtió en un excelente estudiante en la facultad de derecho. Elisa había viajado a Francia a recibir unos cursos luego de la guerra y al regresar se instaló en el complejo hotelero. Sarah al verse sola en su residencia en Songville, decidió seguir a su esposo y acompañarlo en sus diferentes viajes.

La conversación estuvo concentrada en los negocios fuera y dentro del país. También en un nuevo inversionista que había concretado buenos negocios en términos excelentes atrayendo la atención de grandes empresarios en Londres, Francia y América. Lo interesante de este empresario era que muy pocas personas le conocían por no decir ninguna, siempre sus negocios eran concretados por su representante legal. Archie comento sobre el gran parecido que tenía con Williams y se hicieron una que otra broma sobre si eran amigos.

Elisa y Sarah comentaban sobre detalles de las bodas de las hijas de algunos conocidos y las parejas de algunos invitados. Esto hiso traer una pregunta a Elroy que sorprendió a todos en la mesa.

-Williams, ¿Quién te acompañara para la boda? - pregunto, viéndole fijamente, ya que desde varios días tenía en mente esta pregunta-dime, ¿has escogido quien te acompañara?

Aquella pregunta descoloco a Williams y no supo que responder. Ya que precisamente de eso quería hablar con ella después del desayuno.

-Recuerda no cualquiera puede ser tu pareja- recalco.

-No se preocupe tía – Contesto Archie, este era el momento de ayudar a su tío y sembrar la semilla de la duda en la mente de todos los presentes. Aprovecho muy bien al ver que su tío no respondió, guiñándole un ojo para que lo dejara intervenir.

Archie era astuto y tal como su tío sabía jugar las cartas a su favor.

-Pero ¿ porque dices eso? Pregunto Elroy- acaso conoces a la invitada de Williams- indago ansiosa de conocer a aquella que su muchacho decidiera tomar como su futura esposa.

Todos observaron a Archie esperando su respuesta, inclusive Williams le vio con curiosidad sobre qué haría ese muchacho.

-Así es tía- respondió mientras masticaba lentamente su bocado y todos le veían.

-Entonces dime quien es- dijo Elroy con emoción.

\- ¿pertenece a nuestra sociedad?,¿es una joven decente? ¡dime, por favor!

Muchas preguntas se escuchaban e parte de la mayor, su emoción al saber que al fin su joven sobrino asistiría a un evento en compañía de una joven la llenaba de mucha emoción y más al saber que aquella podía significar algo más.

Al ver que el joven Corwell se quedó en silencio simplemente comiendo su comida, la molesto mucho.

-Vamos Archivald ¿porque guardas silencio, responde- ordeno.

Archie tomo la servilleta y luego la coloco en la mesa, respiro profundamente y dijo-el desayuno ha estado delicioso, felicita a Ofelia, tía. Es una excelente cocinera.

-Archivald Corwell-dijo Elroy con molestia al ver la actitud del joven.

-jjjj-rio Archie.

Todos esperaban su respuesta, unos con intriga de saber quién había llegado al corazón del patriarca y otros con envidia.

-Vamos tía, tranquila- dijo para calmarla- no se moleste, mire que le puede hacer mal y no quiero que este indispuesta para mi boda.

-Pero…Archivald Corwell, responde-dijo, muy molesta la mayor.

Una mirada desafiante se dio entre tía y sobrino. Ambos voltearon a ver a Williams, este solo levanto los hombros en señal de ignorar la situación. Dé verdad disfrutaba ver las peleas de estos dos.

-jjjj- su risa se escuchó por todo el comedor. Pero si no decía algo su tía lo mataría.

-Tranquila tía- dijo-No le puedo decir el nombre, ya que no es a mí a quien corresponde. En su momento sé que el tío lo hará. Pero si puedo asegurarle que ella pertenece a una de las familias más respetadas y ricas de toda América.

\- jjj-rio-que digo América-dijo tocándose con el dedo la barbilla, como quien estuviera pensando lo siguiente a decir- Europa y Asia, el mundo sería mejor decir. Aparte de eso ella es una mujer muy hermosa, sencilla, refinada y educada…diría una digna representante de su familia.

Aquello impresiono a los presentes de gran manera. No esperaba una información así, mucho menos sabiendo lo diferente que era el patriarca de los Andley

¡oh! Williams, muchacho es cierto-pregunto la mayor, lo que más deseaba era ver a su muchacho formar una familia por decisión propia y sin ella tener que intervenir.

Williams solo asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar y esperaba ver en ella la misma emoción cuando le revelara la identidad de su pareja. Por eso decidió tomarse la mañana libre, sabía que aquella conversación debía hacerse lo más pronto posible y sobre todo dejar todo claro. No le era posible dejar nada suelto ya que lo que más deseaba era contar con el apoyo de aquella que le había amada como la madre que un día perdió.

Continuara …


End file.
